Dirty Secret
by Jar of Yaoi
Summary: Akari Dezart might be the well composed SSS personnel, but he is still a man. And every man has a need, that only they or others can accomplish to fulfil. A/N: No pun intended for the title lol. WARNING: YAOI.


I'm sorry this isn't well written, nor does it have a proper plot. This was a meme on tumblr, and I thought I should share it here with you.

* * *

For the first time in a while, the often stressed doctor was finally rewarded with a much needed sleep. Akari stirred on his bed, letting out a pleasant moan before burying himself deeper under his duvet.

Little did Akari know, deep in his mind, a place where he never dare explore, the unseemly was taking place.

Opening his eyes, Akari found himself roughly pressed against his headboard by a strong force, which he couldn't recognize at the present moment as his eyes were still adjusting themselves. "— the hell?" He groaned groggily just as his sight was beginning to sharpen, but before he had the time to see the intruder he felt a strong pair of hands rip his dress shirt open - luring out a gasp from the doctor.

"Let's play a game." That voice…he knew that voice all too well. Swallowing hard, Akari raised his eyes to meet a pair of plum hues which gazed back at him with an unfamiliar glint. "Everyday you wear the same facade, let's see how long you can keep it in tact." He recognize that tone, it's the same tone that used to send him into a fit of rage, yet right now it was sending chills down his spine. "Hirato — what— you…" He was cut short when the younger male began to shower his now bare chest with wet, open mouthed kisses.

Long, gloved, expert fingers played with the doctor's right nipple, while a pair of lips tended the other one, grazing it with his teeth then flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh to sooth the slight pain he was deliberately giving it. Akari's breathing turned shallow as the member hidden under his briefs hardened in response to a certain captain's provocation. "My, I didn't know you were this sensitive." His fantasy tormentor revealed to be none other than his real life tormentor; how convenient.

Hirato's curious hands moved down to the older man's abdomen, however it continued to travel southward then stopping upon reaching its destination. The commander rubbed his gloved hand against the other's hardened length through the fabric of Akari's pants, patiently waiting for it to harden even more before he decided to take it out from its hiding. "Stop!" The doctor managed to blurt out abruptly as his hands swiftly move to grab Hirato's wrist to prevent him from going any further, but this course of action only proved to be futile as Hirato moved closer to the doctor, "Aren't you enjoying yourself doctor?" He whispered lowly, his voice coarse and provocative. Hirato captured the pink haired male's lips in a rough, but passion filled kiss while his hand encircled Akari's throbbing member, starting off slow and taunting, taking his sweet time waiting for a certain something from the poor man squirming beneath him.

"Stop.." Akari begged between their kiss.

"Really?" Judging from his erotic reactions, naturally Hirato didn't believe him.

"Stop…teasing me." This earned a smirk from captain. "Very well." The latter replied while increasing the pace of his hand and taking Akari's lips once more.

Meanwhile in reality, Akari stirred uncomfortably on the bed, suddenly searching for that certain warmth that only, and will only belong in the deepest part of his imagination. Unconsciously, he slipped his hand inside his briefs to take hold of his already twitching length, touching it just as Hirato did in his dream. "Hi—ra.." He groaned while quickening the movement of his hand, bucking his hips as he did so. When his climax washed over him, the name thatcontinuously left his mouth was Hirato's.

* * *

How did you find that? Let me know. Also I'm thinking of writing a multi-chapter Akari x Hirato. If you have a scene or plot idea you want to be included, feel free to share~ Sayonara for now ^^


End file.
